


elvendork and the best man

by trappedbyvellichor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Elvendork - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Motorcycles, Multi, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love it, i'm sorry i've spent too much time on tumblr, i've completely forgotten how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trappedbyvellichor/pseuds/trappedbyvellichor
Summary: Prompt on tumblr: How do you think james asked sirius to be his best man?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	elvendork and the best man

**Author's Note:**

> This was a <[prompt](https://moonscarsandstars.tumblr.com/post/619924732674981888/how-do-u-think-james-asked-sirius-to-be-his-best) on tumblr by @just-a-teen-fangirl, so thanks for that!

Lily broke apart from the kiss.

"James?”

“Hmm?”

“Have you noticed that Sirius seems a little- I don't know- left out?"

"What?" James stopped fiddling with her button, and met her eyes. 

"I just mean, ever since you proposed, you two've been spending less time together.”

“I don’t think he cares, Lils, he’s got Moony,” said James, pressing kisses against her collar bone. 

Lily bit her lip. “It’s not the same, though, is it? They’re dating, but you two- you two are brothers.”

“What about all the muggle hospitals he’d come to with us? He’s been more involved with the sprog than I have.”

“I know, but that’s different, isn’t it? When was the last time you two spent time alone, or as friends, you know what I mean?”

“Well, if he’d been feeling left out, wouldn’t he have said something?”

“Really? And you call yourself brothers?”

James looked up confused. “What?”

“Remember when he-” she paused. “Remember when he ran away? You said he kept thinking he was a burden on your family.”

James nodded his head sadly at the memory. “Yeah, he did, didn’t he?”

“Maybe, deep down, he still feels it.”

His eyes filled with worry. “Shit.”

“Didn’t he want to have drinks with you the other day?”

“Yeah, he did, but you were feeling unwell.”

“I know, but that doesn’t really...”

“Excuse it, does it?”

“And he invited me to meet up with him last weekend,” said James his eyes growing wide and dragging his fingers through his hair. “Fuck, Lily, I’m a horrible brother, aren’t I?”

“Not horrible- you’ve been preoccupied, that’s understandable” she said with a small kiss and smile. “But you’ll need to make it up to him.”

“Yeah, I do...” he trailed off. “What about today?”

“Today’s fine, I don’t have anything, and I’m feeling well.”

“Okay, that’s a good idea,” James said, pulling his wand out of his back pocket, conjuring a patronus, and watching as it leaped gracefully out of the house.

“What would I do without you, Lils?” James pulled her into a heavy kiss, and let his hand travel down her curves. Lily embraced it, then pulled apart. 

“Struggle,” she said with a wink and a smirk.

* * *

James shuffled his feet, and hesitated before ringing Sirius’s floors’ doorbell. 

It was barely moments later that the door opened with a ‘click’, and Sirius’s grinning face appeared at the doorway. 

“She finally had it with you?”

James could feel the familiar excitement that used to fill him when he spotted Sirius on the platform, or had a joint detention. He never realised how much he missed the feeling. Or how much he wished to feel it all the time.

“You wish. You just miss me.”

James thought he saw something flicker in his eyes, before Sirius let his arms flail wildly by his side.

“Of course I do! What would I do without my other half? My _deer_ brother? The _stag_ -nant to my wild life, the-”

“The _bark_ to your tree-”

“That wasn’t even clever. You’re slipping. Domestic life suiting you too much?”

“’Domestic,’ my ass. She screams at me if I use her spoon. I don’t know how the fuck I’m supposed to tell the difference.”

Sirius barked out a laugh. “Thank Merlin I’m not going to get Moony pregnant.”

“Can I marry him instead?”

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but he’d jump off a cliff before marrying you.”

“He’d jump off a cliff before marrying either of us mate.”

“Touché,” drawled Sirius with a smirk. It really sunk for James- how much he’d missed his brother, and he promptly wrapped his arms around Sirius, pulling him in a tight hug.

Sirius was confused at first, but slowly hugged James back. 

“I really missed you,” mumbled James with a thick voice.

Sirius didn’t know if he could trust his voice not to break, so he nodded against James’s arms.

It seemed like years til they broke apart, and any awkwardness had been washed away. It felt... _normal_ again. James loved that. The spark was back in Sirius’s eyes- the same always shining when he had a new prank idea.

“Oh fuck- did I not tell you? I’m almost done with Elvendork!”

“You are?!” James’s eyes lit up, and he rushed inside the house, followed closely by an equally excited Sirius.

“They’re in the living room!” Sirius ran excitedly with James, both gazing in awe as their eyes caught on to the polished motorbike parked in the middle of the living room.

Remus was lying tiredly on the sofa, book in hand. He only just spotted James, over the pile of blankets he was wrapped up in.

“Shi- hi Prongs,” he said weakly, trying to climb up, and hissing in pain.

“Fuck, Moony, you okay?” James neared Remus, who was struggling a little with his arm.

“Broke my wrist- Sirius fixed it,” he muttered, more to himself. “How’s Lily?”

It was clear in his eyes he wanted to change the topic, so James let a large grin take over his face.

“We went to the muggle healers, and they can see him on the black and white thingy! He’s so tiny- I can’t believe it!”

“Have the doctors tried to kick you out yet?” Asked Remus with a small, smile.

“I’m pretty sure one of them tried to, but I confunded ‘im,” said James proudly.

“Poor kid. D’you have any names?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” James whispered slowly, his eyes growing wide. “What do we name the kid?!”

“Prongs junior, of course,” drawled Sirius with a grin.

“That’s a death wish,” interjected Remus.

“I always thought Sirius James Potter rang really nicely,” started Sirius, putting on an exaggeratedly thoughtful expression.

“I’d rather name the sprog ‘Elvendork.’“

“Genius idea, Prongs. Elvendork Potter,” said Remus, his tone dripping with sarcasm. “The kid’d kill you.”

“Lily wanted something short and sweet, I remember...” said James, trailing off.

“Why not another flower?”

“Don’t think Lily’d be a fan of that.”

“Family member or something?”

“I’m not too sure if I want him to be-” James stepped up on the sofa at Remus’s feet- “Henry the II, heir to James Fleamont- was that a chuckle?!”

Remus covered a snort with a cough- none too discretely, grinning back up at James who’d taken his wand out. 

“Contravia!” He exclaimed dramatically, and Remus’s hair promptly turned bright green.

“What the-” Remus let his fingers travel through his hair, pulling the curls that fell in front of his eyes. “You’re done for! You just wait til my wrist-”

“I DID IT!”

Remus flinched, and James almost fell off the sofa. Sirius looked excitedly at the two terrified faces.

“I did it! I finished Elvendork! They’re completely done!”

“You serious mate?” James’s face lit up, and he jumped off the bed to Sirius’s side, touching the bike, and making sounds that could be considered obscene.

“Yep. It’s beautiful, isn’t it? So fucking proud of my child- I’ll bet they’re better than your fry’ll ever be.”

“Oh just you fucking wait.”

“Want to take it for a test drive?”

“Sure, but Moony?”

“No, I’m great,” chuckled Remus, flipping open his book. “Maybe I’ll get a piece of mind.”

James’s concerned gaze lingered til he was sure, and turned into a grin returned by Sirius, who rolled up his sleeves.

* * *

“Okay, so I think if I just pulled this back, and I press this button-”

“Do you actually know how to drive the bloody thing?”

Sirius looked up from the buttons and glared at James. “Elvendork is not a thing. I will not have you objectifying my baby!”

“Does that mean you’re riding the baby?”

Sirius blushed hard, and swallowed. “I- fine. Elvendork-”

Suddenly, the bike made a large, roaring sound that vibrated through both of them.

“It- it works,” stammered Sirius happily.

“What’re you waiting for?” Asked James excitedly.

The feeling of being propelled through the air was refreshing, like he was on a broom but couldn’t fly. The air whipped through his hair, and he gripped the back of the seat tightly, feeling his knuckles go numb.

“You want to go faster?” Sirius voice was barely comprehensible against the screaming winds.

“Fuck yeah!”

Suddenly, they were blaring through streets quicker than James could see. The wind was screaming louder, and he had to whip out his wand to charm his glasses in place. His skin was standing on end, and the same feeling he got when flying was there in his chest.

Street after alley were passing by, and James could barely tell what part of London they were in- hell if they were even in London.

James could barely hear Sirius’s screams of joy (or mania), but when a blaring alarm started getting louder and louder, James couldn’t help furrowing his eyebrows.

He looked behind over his shoulder to see a muggle police car with blinding lights rushing behind him. 

“HEY! PADFOOT! LOOK- IT’S THE MUGGLE AUROR-POLICE PEOPLE!”

“REALLY?” Sirius looked over his shoulder, almost turning around in his seat. 

“WAIT- NO DON’T TURN AROUND- I TAKE THAT BACK!” Screamed James panicked as they swerved into an alley and just managed to miss the wall. 

James’s head spun a little, and he could still feel the wind flying at him.

In front of them, in this tight, dingy alley, was a police car that only just managed to fit, and two policemen inside that looked livid. James found it hilarious. especially the resemblance between Slughorn and the large one on the left.

James bit his lip, and exchanged a grin with a Sirius as he watched the two policemen scrape their bodies against the walls in an attempt to get out of the car.

The first one- balding head, double chin; exactly like Slughorn- pointed a thick finger at both of them.

“You two boys!” He screamed in a wheezy voice. “Get off the bike, now! Failing to stop for the police, on an unlicensed bike-” 

Were muggle aurors this pathetic? James exchanged an amused glance with Sirius. It seemed so.

“-and failing to stop for the police!”

“You see,” started James in what sounded like a genuinely concerned voice. “We’d love to stay and chat, but we have happenings to get to-”

“Don’t you dare try act smart with me! I’ll have you know, you two are in a bloody ton of trouble,” snarled the other officer. He was much shorter, almost like a leprechaun. James laughed at the thought.

“Think it’s funny, do you? Names?!”

“Oh!” Exclaimed Sirius in a very enthusiastic voice. “Funny, sir, you see we were just thinking about names earlier this evening! My dear brother here is expec-”

“Names?!”

“Rude,” said James, pulling a frown.

“Well, let’s see, we have Wilberforce,” Sirius cast a thoughtful look at James, who nodded wistfully.

“Bathsheba!”

“My dear Elvendork-”

“And you can use it for any gender! It’s unisex!”

James and Sirius bit back a grin at the officers’ faces, which were growing furiously red.

“Are you okay there, officer?” Asked Sirius.

“You seem awfully red, might it be the sun?”

“THAT’S IT!” He roared. “The both of you- “ he pointed a shaking finger at them. “In my car- now!”

“Wait, you mean our names?”

“Oh, why of course he did!” Cried James, throwing a look at Sirius that would have anyone else burst out in laughter.

“Sirius. Sirius Black-”

“You’re being serious!?”

“I’m always Sirius!” 

“Thing’s ‘re going to be seriously black for you-”

“Bloody hell, James, even I didn’t think of that!”

“Really, sir, you’re a pioneer in puns, truly.”

“Deserve a place in the hall of fame-”

“Maybe the nobel prize if we’re lucky-”

“The lottery would be merciful-”

“SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTHS UP NOW! I’M ARRESTING YOU ON CHARGES OF-”

But before James could hear what charges, Sirius had whipped out his wand, and muttered an inaudible phrase. The engine revved loudly, it must’ve been heard from a mile away.

Suddenly, James could feel his feet lift from the air, and the same feeling in his stomach that he got on his broomstick. Watching as the officer’s jaw dropped, James let a shocked grin take over his face.

The bike was tugged from the air, and broke speed. Sirius revved the engine again- they were flying higher than the buildings now- he rode the motorcycle right above their heads.

“See ya lads!”

“’Twas a pleasure to meet you!”

And they left the dark alley in uncontrollable chortles. Both holding on to their stomachs and the bike for dear life.

Sirius wiped a tear away, and James let a wailing sound escape him. He gripped the seat tightly as the bike flew upwards, into the clouds.

The night sky was so much cleared above the clouds, like a painting down to every detail. Fluffy clouds spread widely like a blanket beneath them, and the hair strand of a moon was barely sparkling in the dark sky above. Wind was weaving through his strands of hair, and his fingers felt numb as they sifted through the cold air.

“Fuck, Pads, I can’t believe it. This is beautiful.” _Lily would love it._

“Oh Merlin, I know.” _Remus would love this too_.

“Pads?” James asked hazily, in heavy awe of the sky. “Will you marry me?”

“What the fuck?”

James snapped out of his daze, and couldn’t help a rising groan that escaped him. “Fuck- I did not mean that.”

“Unfortunate. I’d make a dazzling bride, with the braids and all,” said Sirius in a smooth voice and a barely covered snort.

“Sure you would, but Lily’d look better,” said James with a grin.

“How dare you! Challenge my own radiant beauty that-”

“Okay, okay, Lily wouldn’t look as good as you, I promise.”

“Thank you,” said Sirius stiffly.

There was a fond silence. James didn’t need to look to know that they were both smiling.

“In all seriousness-” Sirius snorted again. “-Will you be my best man?”

The bike stopped whizzing, and James fell against Sirius’s back with an ungraceful “umphh.”

“Di- what did- what?” Asked Sirius nervously.

“Will you be my best man? At our wedding? Lily and I’s- that is.”

“I- I- you- you want me to be the- best man at your wedding?”

Sirius had turned around in the seat, now facing James with glassy eyes filled with gratitude.

“Yeah,” said James with a small smile. “I want you to be my best man.”

Without warning, Sirius’s arms were tightly wrapped around James, who was hugging Sirius tightly, like he’d never want to let go. A warm feeling in his chest appeared, one which he wanted to stay forever.

**Author's Note:**

> it’s also worth mentioning that the last scene was based off of jk rowling’s draft _'drumsticks'_ but i just transformed the ending and made it my own.


End file.
